Beginning of the End
by anuntoldstory9
Summary: After getting her heart broken twice, once by her boyfriend and another by her friends, Hermione starts to change. And what is this new power that is slowly taking over her body?
1. Summer Blues

A Time of Unspoken Words

This was on my old account but I got a new account. This is practically the same story, only with some minor changes. And I don't really know if the title has anything to do with the story. I might change it eventually.

Summary: Hermione feels alone in the world. Ron and Harry got into a fight with her, and she's left in the dust. Will she except friendship from the most unexpected person? D/Hr eventually.

...

Chapter 1- Tears Forgotten

It was a beautiful day on Palm Tree Lane. The sun was shining its summer light and there were kids all over the street running through sprinklers. There was not one cloud in the sky, and it had been like this all summer. Everyone thought this was the perfect summer. That is, everyone except one person.

Hermione Granger was one of many who lived on Palm Tree Lane. And unlike her neighbors, she thought this was the worst vacation ever. It was near the end of summer and Hermione just got back from a weekend with the Weasley's. And while it usually is a very pleasant visit there, this one wasn't that great.

Flashback:  
Hermione's POV

I was having the best summer vacation ever. There's this guy, Zack, who works at the mall with me. I had liked him ever since I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts. He lives next to me so him and I are great friends. Well, one day last week he was driving me home from work. He pulled over and said that he has liked me for a long time and asked me to be his girlfriend. I, of course, said yes.

It was by now the middle of summer vacation and him and me were going out for about a month (he asked me out in the beginning of June). We went everywhere together. The movies, the mall, the arcade, and he even took me skydiving!

It was near the end of summer and I got a letter from Ron asking me to come over for the weekend. I had not seen them all summer so I replied 'yes'. I told Zack and he understood that I was going to visit some friends.

When I finally got to the Weasley's I found out that Harry was there too. I was happy for him to get out of the Dursleys' house for a while. Everything was going great until one night while I was outside walking around the yard. Ron came out and started acting strangely.

I knew something was bothering him so I sat down beside him and told him to spill. I wish I never said that! He had told me that he liked me ever since second year. He said that he couldn't look at any other girl. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend.

I was shocked. I didn't want to turn him down, but I didn't like him that way. I liked him as a brother, and to me if I ever went out with him it would be too weird.

I told Ron as kindly as I could that I already had a boyfriend and that I only like him as a brother. He got an angry look in his eyes and stormed off. The next day, not one member of the Weasley family would talk to me. Not even Ginny and she was one of my best friends.

I told Mrs. Weasley nicely that I was going home early and left a minute later. I came home and as soon as I was in my room I called Zack. He didn't answer so I drove to his house.

I knocked on the door and when someone answered, it wasn't Zack. It was this girl Nikki that lived across the street from Zack's house and mine.

"What are you doing here?" I said angrily.

"Me and Zack were just watching movies," she said innocently. Too innocently for my liking.

"Who's at the door hun?" I heard Zack call from inside the house. My blood boiled and I pushed Nikki out of the way and stormed in. Zack got a very shocked and guilty look on his face.

"Hermione I-I can explain," Zack tried. I went up to him and slapped him on the face and left.  
End Flashback  
Still Hermione's POV

After that I never talked to Zack again. Sure I got a lot of calls on my cell phone, but I always ignored them. I was too hurt to hear his voice. I cried over him for many nights. After a while he finally gave up. And so did I.

Yep I gave up on the old Hermione. I was sick and tired of the old me. I mean, who wants to be a bookworm anyway? I don't know why I was so hooked on learning when I could be living my life to the fullest. So, one day I went to the hair stylist in town and I totally changed my look. I changed my hair color. My hair is now just curly and it's a really dark brown. I've always shopped at Pac Sun and Hot Topic so my wardrobe didn't have to change.

I think I look like a totally different person. My hair and my attitude is very different, and it makes me smile thinking how much better I feel then the bookworm that my parents wanted me to be. I never let anyone push me around anymore, either. My older brother, Jeremy, used to always push me around. He would pull my hair and take my stuff. Well that all changed when one day when he took my CD player and I kicked him in the balls. Now he doesn't even torment me anymore. My bellybutton is now pierced and I have a tattoo that says 'Wicked' in Japanese. Of course, my parents don't know. I could never tell them that I got a tattoo and my bellybutton pierced. They would kill me. They hardly even talk to me anymore ever since I got a new look. Well if they don't like it, tough.

Every now and then I cry at night. I cry cause I don't have my best friends, and I cry cause I miss Zack. I know I don't show it, but I miss him. He was one of the best things that ever happened to me. And now, I feel like my whole life is gone. I feel alone.

So now it's the end of summer. Tomorrow I gotta to go Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. Can't wait until the wizarding world sees the new Hermione Granger. I may have different opinions about things, and I may be way different, but I still feel very alone. And, maybe, just maybe, there is someone out there that can make me feel better.

there this is the first chapter. Don't hate me if it sucks

Review if you want. I'm not gonna beg, but it would be appreciative.

---Kellie


	2. Shopping Trips and Workouts

Thanks for reading so far!

I don't own anything.  
It was Sunday morning. Hermione woke up at 8:30 to get ready to go to Diagon Alley. After her shower, she got dressed in black, semi-baggy cargo pants that have little white stars on the back pockets. She also wore a fitted black shirt that had the words 'Sublime' written in white on it. They're one of her many favorite bands. She wore her converse shoes and wore her hair straight down. She then put on a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara.

She didn't want to wake up her parents to tell them where she was going because they would nag her and want to go. So Hermione snuck downstairs as quietly as she could without waking them and her brother up.

She threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped in.

"Leaky Cauldron!" she said in a firm voice. She disappeared in the flames and soon ended up outside the brick wall that kept her separated from Diagon Alley. She tapped the bricks in the correct order and soon an archway appeared and Diagon Alley came into view.

There were many people bustling around looking for the supplies they needed for the new school year. Hermione first went to Gringotts so she could turn her muggle money, which she had been saving from her job, into wizard money. She came out a few minutes later and had enough money for all her supplies and then some. She decided to go to Madame Malkin's to get new school robes. Hermione bought 2 new robes and then decided to go to Flourish and Blotts.

After buying her books that she would need for school, Hermione headed towards the exit. As she was walking out of the store she bumped into someone. She was about to say sorry when she looked up and saw that it was Ron and Harry. She could tell by the way that they were looking at her that he didn't recognize her. They stared at her with a dumb look and she glared at them.

"Nice to see you too guys," she stated while walking past them.

"Hermione?" she heard them call after her. She smirked. But, even though she was mad at them, she missed them a lot. They were, after all, her best friends. But, they chose to be jackasses. It wasn't her fault that she didn't have the same feelings for Ron as he does for her. Maybe when they got to Hogwarts they would become friends again.

After buying everything that she needed, Hermione wanted to go to the muggle mall, for she knew that she needed new clothes. She got the rest of her money switched back into muggle ones and then flooed home. When she did arrive home she went straight to the garrage and got into her dad's convertible (AN: 6th year so that would make her 16 right?) and drove to the mall. She shopped around for a few hours and bought a new pair of dark blue jeans, a purple and black plaid skirt, some single colored shirts, and lace-up boots that reached to the middle of her shins. She also bought an Ipod mini because her CD player was old. 'I'll upload songs from my laptop on the train' Hermione thought as she walked out of an electronic store. She then went to the Goodwill store and bought some vintage shirts that only cost $1 each. After realizing that she was tired from the long day of shopping, Hermione went home.

When she parked into the garrage she found that her parent's SUV was gone. She also noticed that her brother's car wasn't there either. 'Yes, home alone!' she thought happily as she walked into the house. She walked into the kitchen and found a note for her.

Dear Hermione,  
Went out to dinner and then a movie. We will be back around 12:30. Your brother's at a party, and he's sleeping at a friends house. Order a pizza, there's money on the table.

Love, Mom and Dad

'That God Jeremy is staying at a friends house. He should be leaving for the America's anyway for college soon, shouldn't he?' Hermione thought as she went upstairs to change into her pajamas and to put her new things into her Hogwarts trunk. She walked back downstairs and dialed the number to Papa Johns ordered a plain pizza. After hanging up she went into the living room and went to find a DVD to watch.

After a few minutes of deciding on a movie, she finally picked 'Pirates of the Caribbean' and put it in. The pizza guy arrived just as the movie started. Hermione paid the man and took the pizza into the living room.

'This is probably the best night I've had all summer. No brother, no parents.' She thought in content as she watched Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swan get stranded on the island. As the movie was a few minutes from ending, Hermione fell asleep. She dreamed about her graduation day at Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, and her friends again.

/  
--Finally, here's Draco--

Draco was having a crappy summer. His father kept nagging him about joining the Dark Side, and kept lecturing him about being better than everyone else. Draco wasn't sure whether he wanted to be a Death Eater or not. At first he wanted to, but then he found out that it was harder than it seemed. But then, he would have a lot of power. He was stuck in the middle. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts for his sixth year. He wanted to get away from his father and have some alone time to think about what he wanted.

Draco was bored out of his mind. He already went shopping for his school stuff, and had finished his homework. So now he had nothing to do. Lucky for him he would be returning to Hogwarts in two days.

Draco's POV

'I wish there was something to do. I guess I'll go to the gym. It's the best place in the house,' I thought as I stared up at the ceiling from my bed. Over the summer my parents finally put a gym room in the manor. It had everything thing you needed to get into shape; I go there everyday.

As I got dressed in sweatpants and a T-shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed a lot. My hair was no longer gelled back, but fell loosely in my face. Thanks to Quidditch and working out in the gym everyday I had a well-toned body, and I got tanner. I liked my new look. 'It's way better than when I was paler and wore all that gel.'

I worked out in the gym for about 3 hours. I was really sweaty afterwards (A/N: oo lala) so I went up to my room and took a long shower. When I got out of the shower, I looked at the clock and it said 10pm. I went down into the kitchen and got some snacks and then went back up to my room. I read a book for about an hour and then decided I was tired. Thinking about going to school in two days made me relax and I was soon asleep.

Ok this is the end of the chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I will try to make them longer. This chapter was kinda random, but the next chapter will be on the train. And in later chapter I'm gonna hook Ron up with someone cause he deserves a girl. Harry, I might hook him up with Ginny. They make a cute couple.

Review if you wish it.

---Kellie


	3. No Good Deed

Ok Third Chapter!

Review please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

It was Thursday. Only one more day until Hermione, Draco, and everyone else went back to Hogwarts.

**(Draco's POV)**

_'Finally, it's Thursday. Tomorrow I'll be on the train to Hogwarts' _I thought as I was walking home from my summer job at the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. I had been out since 9am working, and when I finally got home at 9:30pm I went straight to my room to go to sleep early. When I walked into my room, though, a barn owl was waiting for me with a letter attached to its leg. It read:

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

We are pleased to inform you that you are the new Head Boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at platform 9 3/4 at 9:00a.m. on September 1st. There you will also meet the new Head Girl.

You have worked so hard to get this position. I hope you're having a good summer.

Sorry that the letter came so late, but there was a mishap with the owls.

Sincerely, 

_Albus Dumbledore_

I smirked at the letter and put it on my dresser and then remembered that I still had to pack. It took me a while but when I was done I looked at the clock; it was 10:30. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower and when I got out it was already 11. _'So much for going to sleep early'._

I changed and got into some sweatpants and climbed into bed. I was a late sleeper so if I wanted to wake up at 8:30 tomorrow, I need to get sleep. _'I wonder who the Head Girl is?'_ I thought as I went to drifted off.

**(Hermione's POV)**

_'One more day!'_ I thought as I drove home from work. I had the CD player blasting Mudvayne as I sped down the highway. Work was a bitch. I had seen my ex-boyfriend and it was so awkward. But thank God I only saw him when he came into Hot Topic(A/N: That's where Hermione works, I don't think I mentioned it.) to buy a shirt, that's about it.

**(End POV)**

When Hermione arrived home, she said hello to her parents and walked upstairs to finish packing. She made sure she packed all her new muggle and witch clothes. She also packed her wand, her new school supplies, and any other random things like her laptop, Ipod, and her diary. When she was done she was about to take a shower when she heard yelling coming from downstairs. Being as quiet as she could, she crept downstairs to see what the commotion was. She smirked when she saw her brother getting yelled at.

**(Hermione's POV)  
**  
When I saw my brother getting yelled at I couldn't help but smirk. _'Finally, he gets in trouble' _I thought happily. '_He always finds a way to get out of trouble_.' I went back up to my room to finish packing; I'll ask him about it later. When I got to my room I found a barn owl at my window. I let the owl in and took the letter from its leg. I gave it a treat and it flew off. I looked on the front of the letter and saw the neat green writing. I opened the letter and read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at platform 9 3/4 at 9:00a.m. on September 1st. There you will also meet the new Head Boy.

You have worked so hard to get this position. I hope you're having a good summer.

Sorry that the letter came so late, but there was a mishap with the owls.

Sincerely, 

_Albus Dumbledore  
_  
I smiled and re-read the letter. This is probably the best thing that has happened to me all summer. I snorted at the part about having a good summer. I put the letter on my desk and looked at the clock. It was 10:30. I double-checked that I had everything packed.

"Clothes? Yep. Diary? Yep. Wand? Got it. Books? Yeah," I muttered to myself. After that I went into the bathroom and took a long shower. Once I got out I quickly dried my hair and went to bed. '_I wonder who the Head Boy is' _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

The next day Draco woke up at 8 and got ready to go to Kings Cross Station. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He then hauled his trunk of Hogwarts stuff downstairs. Narcissa was waiting for him and since Lucius taught Draco how to apparate in his 6th year, they were going to apparate to the station.

They were gone with a pop and re-appeared a moment later in the shadows of the station. It was already 8:50, so Draco said good-bye to his mother and walked through the barrier of platform 9 3/4. After putting his stuff in the luggage compartment, he got onto the train. Draco then went to the compartment where he was supposed to meet Professor McGonagall and the Head Girl.

He was the only one there so he sat down and started reading a book.

Hermione woke up around 7:30 to the sound of her alarm clock. She straightened her hair and got dressed in the outfit she bought at the mall a few nights ago(Purple and black plaid skirt, a black shirt that says _'Wicked' _in purple letters, and her black lace up boots that went to her shins).

She hauled her trunk of Hogwarts stuff downstairs and into the car. Her father came out afterwards and they both got into the car. It was a silent drive to Kings Cross Station. When they got there Hermione hugged her father good-bye and went through the barrier of platform 9 3/4. She put everything in the luggage compartment except a bag that held her laptop, Ipod, and a book. She looked at the clock and it was 9 o'clock exactly. She closed the luggage compartment and got onto the train.

...

---I was going to end it here, but it would have been too short---

**-Draco's POV-**

I got really tired of waiting for the Head Girl and McGonagall to arrive. It was already ten o'clock. Just as I was about to get up and search for them, someone walked in the door. '_I'm guessing this is the Head Girl. She looks oddly familiar.' _I thought as I looked at her attire. When I looked up at her face I saw that she was smirking at me with one of her eyebrows raised. I looked at her for a few seconds and then it clicked. It was then that I recognized who she was. It was Granger! Man she's changed.

"Granger?" I asked still uncertain. I mean it could have been someone who looks like her. Highly doubtful though.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy," she smirked as she said that. Since when did Granger smirk?

Granger sat down on the bence across from me, sent me a icy look, and then took out a flat contraption that opened up, and a small, skinny teal box thing. I just rolled my eyes and sat back on the bench. A few minutes later McGonagall came into the compartment. Finally!

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger and congratulations on making this years Head Boy and Girl," McGonagall said when she saw us sitting in the compartment. "Now I would like to go over a few rules and regulations for a moment. Oh and don't mind the chatter outside, the other students are getting onto the train. Now first off as you know the Head Boy and Girl share a common room and bathroom. You will each have your own rooms away from your house common rooms. Your curfew is later than the Prefects and other students so you can stay out until 1 at the latest. Now about your patrolling schedules..."

She went on with her speech about when we will patrol the halls. I kind of zoned out a little while after that. I looked over at Granger and I noticed that she had gone back to looking at the square contraption on her lap. McGonagall seemed oblivious that neither of us were listening to her. '_Wow, Granger's not listening. Now that's a first,' _I thought. I looked back at McGonagall to listen to the rest of her speech. A little while later she left and it was back to just Granger and me. But not for long because Granger got up and went to the compartment door. When she opened it we both heard an annoying voice of Millicent Bullstrode calling my name. God I hated the wench. She was worse than Pansy ever was and thank God she gave up on following me around. I looked over and Granger put a finger to my lips and said '_Shh_'. She just smirked and went out the door. I thought that she was going keep her mouth shut and not tell Millicent where I was when she then said:

"Over here Bullstrode, Malfoy's in here" I gave her a glare and she smirked at me again and went down the hall. Millicent came in and wrapped her arms around my neck started rambling about how she missed me over the summer and blah, blah, blah. I scowled and started thinking about how much I hate Granger. Though she did change a lot over the summer. My thoughts were interrupted when Millicent started kissing my neck. '_I have a feeling it's going to be this way for the whole train ride' _I thought as I tried pushing this annoying cow off me. '_God I hate Granger so much!'_

**-Hermione's POV-**

I walked down the hall of the train thinking trying to find an empty compartment. I could feel Malfoy's stares on me while I was working with my laptop and it was starting to bug me. I hope the train ride for him sucks 'cause of Millicent. I knew he hated her. After Pansy gave up on Draco and got a life, Millicent started swooning over him. What an idiot. Anyway, I finally found a compartment at the back of the train that didn't have anyone in it. I sat down and took out my song-filled Ipod and searched for the right song to sing. I made a mental note to have Dumbledore charm this to work at Hogwarts along with my laptop.

I found one of my favorite songs, "_No Good Deed_" from _Wicked: The Musical _(A/N: this song kicks ass!) and started singing.

_-End POV-_

**(Hermione is now singing the words to the song)**

_Fiyero! _

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen atum atum Eleka Nahmen _

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen atum atum Eleka Nahmen _

_Let his flesh not be torn _

_let his blood leave no stain _

_though they beat him _

_let him feel no pain_

_let his bones never break _

_and however they try to destroy him _

_let him never die _

_let him never die _

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen atum atum Eleka Nahmen _

_Eleka Nahmen Nahmen atum atum...eleka, eleka...ugh! _

Hermione was a very good singer. She got that talent from her mother. She didn't like showing off her talent, though. It was just something that she didn't want anyone to know about. As she kept singing, Hermione thought she was safe from being overheard since the compartments are sound proof, but what she didn't realize was that she forgot to lock the door.

_What good is this chanting? _

_I don't even know what I'm reading _

_I don't even know what trick I ought to try _

_Fiyero, where are you? _

_already dead or bleeding? _

_one more disaster I can add to my generous supply _

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_no act of charity goes unresented _

_no good deed goes unpunished _

_that's my new creed _

_my road of good intentions_

_led where such roads always lead _

_no good deed _

_goes unpunished. _

Draco had finally gotten away from Millicent. It wasn't an easy task but he finally lost her when he said that he was going to use the restrooms. He was looking for an empty compartment that was away from everybody so he could think. He went to the back of the train and opened the door to the last compartment. He stepped in and stopped right in his tracks. There was Granger with her eyes closed, singing her heart out. He was going to leave, but he found her voice entrancing. Her voice was beautiful, but there was anger in there, he could tell.

_Nessa,_

_Doctor Dillamond, _

_Fiyero, Fiyero! _

_One question haunts and hurts too much, too much to mention _

_was I really seeking good _

_or just seeking attention? _

_is that all good deeds are _

_when looked at with an ice-cold eye? _

_if that's all good deeds are _

_maybe that's the reason why _

Deciding not to leave, Draco sat down across from her and listened to her voice while smirking. He didn't know why he was; it was just cause he had never seen this side of Granger before.

_No good deed goes unpunished _

_all helpful urges should be circumvented _

_no good deed goes unpunished _

_sure I meant well _

_well look at what well meant did _

_all right enough, so be it _

_so be it then _

_let all OZ be agreed _

_I'm wicked through and through _

_since I can not succeed Fiyero saving you _

_I promise no good deed _

_will I attempt to do _

_again _

_ever again _

_no good deed _

_will I do _

_again!_

When the song ended Hermione opened her eyes and found Draco smirking at her. At first she had a look of surprise on her face, but it quickly turned into anger.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. She was angry that Malfoy heard her singing. She hated when people hear her sing. She gets this unfamiliar anger in her.

"I was looking for a compartment to hide in since you sent Millicent in the other one. It took me forever to get away from her," Malfoy replied while glaring at her. He could tell she was angry at him for walking in on her singing so he decided to make a rude comment to her

"And by the way, you are a horrible singer," he spat out.

He said this while looking right at her. Draco knew that it was a lie because she was a very good singer, even he had to admit it. He just wanted to get a rise out of her. As he looked at her, though, her glare grew stronger and stronger. Then all of a sudden her eyes turned a deep purple color and at that second he was flown across the compartment and into the hall. He was so shocked that he couldn't stand. He just sat there and stared at her while emotions ran across her face.

-Hermione's POV-

'_I can't believe I just did that! The last time something like that happened was during summer vacation of fifth year. And now it happened again! Oh shit this is bad!_' I thought in horror as Malfoy stared up at me with confusion. I think he was to confused and shocked to be angry right now. In the next moment the train stopped and everyone was piling out and onto the platform in HogsMeade. I looked back at Malfoy and then ran.

I was almost off the train when I remembered that my bag with my Ipod, laptop, and my book was still back in the compartment. I mentally cursed and ran to the back of the train hoping that Malfoy wasn't there. Luck was on my side because he wasn't. I grabbed my stuff and ran off the train. There was only one carriage left and I quickly hopped thanking the stars that no one else was on the carriage. '_I hope I don't get expelled for that. I didn't mean to do that. I can't control my anger when I get as mad as I was. Thank God that he was only thrown backwards_.' Last time I almost set a boy on fire. He lived across the street from me. He jumped out of the way just in time, but I immediately contacted Dumbledore to obliviate that memory from him.

That's when it all started. That boy was named Todd and he kicked my cat. I was so angry that I almost set him on fire. I was so shocked that when Dumbledore came, he helped explain as much as he could about it but even he was at a lost for words. I read up on it during sixth year and it is a rare gift. I found a book called _'Weird Happenings with Emotions' _and it said that when a powerful witch has strong emotions about something, whether it be happiness, anger, saddness, etc., that emotion takes over their body and makes strange this happen. If the emotion that dominates you is happiness then good things will happen. But, if it is anger that dominates you, then bad things will happen. I never knew that anger was the emotion that dominates me. I would have guessed it would have been happiness, but I guess I was wrong.

I also totally forgot that I could do that until now. I haven't even told my parents yet. But this time I am not going to Dumbledore. The only reason I contacted him was because Todd was a muggle and needed to forget what happened. Since Malfoy is a wizard there is no point in going to Dumbledore; I can handle this myself. If Malfoy tells anyone I can either just ignore him or deny it, right?

The carriage stopped at the front gates and there were still quite a few people outside waiting to get inside. I pushed my way through and went into the Great Hall and saw Harry, Ron, and Ginny. When they saw me they glared at me and I just rolled my eyes and walked to the end of the table where no one else sat. I couldn't get too angry with them for fear of what happened on the train to happen again.

As the sorting started I glanced up the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Harry talking to Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus in hushed voices. Every so often one of them would look my way and glare at me. Harry and Ron most likely telling them about what happened during the summer. I just ignored them and listened to the sorting, clapping a little when someone joined our table. But I wasn't clapping much 'cause I just wasn't in the mood. All I wanted to do was to go to my new dorm and go to bed. It was then that I remembered that I would have to put up with Malfoy all year.

'This is gonna be hell,' I muttered with my head in my hands.

...

Ok there was chapter three! I hope you liked it. Review, please.

----Kellie


	4. Changes and Wakeup Calls

I don't own anything!

And thanks to all who read.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**-Draco's POV-**

I had not paid attention at all during the ceremony. I couldn't get what happened on the train out of my mind; about what Granger did. '_How did she get me to fly backwards?' _the thought just wouldn't go away. It kept bugging me. I looked up once at Granger and saw that she was sitting alone at the end of the table. I also noticed that Potter and Weasley were sitting farther up the table talking to their little buddies and glaring occasionally at Granger. This made me curious, but I let it drop for now.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts when the food appeared. I looked at the other Slytherins and saw about 10 new students added to our house. I started eating and tried to clear my head. I just wanted dinner to be over so I could go to my new dorm. I felt very tired all of a sudden. I then remembered that I would be sharing a common room and bathroom with Granger.

_'Hopefully we will just stay out of each other's way. Although, I do want to ask her about what happened on the train...'_ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I pushed my plate away when I was done eating and look at Granger again. She was not eating, just staring at her empty plate with a blank expression. _'I don't care.'_

**-Normal POV-**

After the feast, Dumbledore led Hermione and Draco to their new rooms. It was on the 5th floor, and their dorms were hidden behind a picture of a baby dragon. Hermione couldn't help but smile at the cute thing.

"Now the password to your common room is _'Veritas'_," Dumbledore announced. "When you enter your own rooms, they will be decorated according to your house. If you do not find this to your liking, you may change it. Good night."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione spoke suddenly. "Could you possibly charm the dorm so we can use muggle things like TVs, stereos and such?"

"Of course, Ms. Granger. The entire dorm?" At Hermione's nod, Dumbledore muttered a spell under his breath and behind the portrait glowed a soft blue for a moment then disappeared. "There, done," he smiled.

"Thank you, Professor." Hermione returned his smile. Dumbledore nodded and walked away.

"What makes you think that I would want to use anything muggle, Granger?" Draco sneered. This was the first time he spoke all night.

"I didn't. I only said _'we' _so he would charm the whole dorm and I could use muggle things outside of my room," answered Hermione while rolling her eyes. She then said the password and walked inside.

Hermione, who had just gotten her second wind and was no longer tired, went up the staircase and into her room. The room was absolutely huge, but it was just like Dumbledore said it was: her house colors. She didn't want those colors in her room since it reminded her of her former friends. She got a saddened look on her face, but quickly shrugged it off.

Since Dumbledore gave her permission to change her room if it was not to her liking, she took out her wand to make some adjustments. First, she changed the wall color from bright red to a deep crimson color. She looked at the bed and saw that the comforter was red and the pillows were gold. She waved her wand again and the sheets turned into a crimson color and so did some pillows. The comforter turned into a black one and so did the pillows that weren't crimson. She smiled at her work and looked down, noticing that the carpet was Gryffindor red. She again flicked her wand and the carpet turned black which she then charmed to never show dirt.

She noticed how bare the walls looked so she made a mental note to ask Dumbledore for permission to go into muggle London and pick up a few posters, pictures, and other things that she can't conjure up with her wand. Hermione wanted her room to look just like hers at home. She took out her iPod and plugged it into a speaker set so the music could be heard throughout the room. Since it could work in Hogwarts, she charmed it to go a little louder than usual. She selected _'Cherry Pie' _by Warrant and turned it up really loud. She then started dancing around her room while unpacking various items.

Hermione was so absorbed into the music that she forgot to put a sound-proof spell onto her room.

**-Draco's POV-**

After Granger went up to her room, I went into mine and looked around. Just as Dumbledore said, the room was my house colors. I didn't mind since my room at home was the same way. I noticed a clock on the wall that read that it was midnight. I then realized that I was extremely tired so I stripped down to my boxers and got under the covers. Everthing was perfectly quiet, and I was quickly falling asleep.

**-Normal POV-**

Draco had fallen asleep and was almost to the point of dreaming when loud music came blaring through the walls. Draco was awoked instantly and got so shocked that he fell out of bed. It took him a second to realize what happened, but he soon found that the damn music was coming in from Hermione's room. He let out a low growl, untangled himself from his blankets, and stomped out of his room.

He walked over to Hermione's door, which was right next to his, and knocked on the door. No answer. Draco knocked again only louder this time. Still no answer. He glared, flung the door open, and stepped inside the room. It was way different from his room and there was no trace of Gryffindor colors.

_'Must have changed it,' _Draco thought. Then he remembered why he was here and looked for the girl he wanted to yell at. He saw her sitting by her bureau putting away her clothes. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

**-Hermione's POV-**

I was putting some of my clothes away into my bureau when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Malfoy standing before me with a pissed off expression...wearing nothing but boxers. He then started yelling at me, but I couldn't hear anything he was saying due to the loud music. So for a few minutes I sat there pretending to listen to him rand about something with an innocent look on my face. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I started laughing.

Malfoy stopped his ranting when he saw me laughing. He got this confused/pissed off look on his face. I finally got up and turned off my iPod speakers.

"Malfoy, for the last few minutes you stood there making a fool out of yourself because I could not hear a word you said," I said in between laughs.

"I hate you, mudblood," growled Malfoy glaring at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Ouch, your words hurt me," I said in sarcasm. "But seriously, what did you want to tell me. I know it must be important if you couldn't even get dressed." Malfoy looked down at himself probably just now noticing that he was indeed only in his boxers. He looked back up at me with a little blush on his cheeks. Then he regained his composure.

"I came into your room, Granger, to tell you that your damn music is too loud. I was asleep when that contraption woke me up," Malfoy explained with a glare.

"It's called an iPod, Malfoy."

"Whatever, that's not the point. Will you kindly turn down that damn music before I break that stupid thing you call an _'iPod'_?"

"No, but I'll put a silencing charm on my room. Sorry for waking you, Malfoy."

Malfoy then walked to my door, me following behind him. When he walked into the hallway and started walking to his room, I called after him.

"Malfoy?"

"What Granger?" Malfoy said while turning around. I looked him up and down, examining him. I then looked to his face and smirked. "Not bad." I then closed the door leaving a shocked Malfoy on the other side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanks for reading.

_**--Kellie**_


	5. You Can't Know!

_ok, here's the next chapter. I'm trying to keep my story from being boring, I hope it's not._

Classes started the next morning. Hermione, who had finally went to sleep at 3, woke up late. She took a quick shower and had just enough time after getting ready to run down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

When she made it to the Great Hall, she sat at the end of the table just like the night before. She ignored the glares from most of the 7th year Gryffindor's. She couldn't help but roll her eyes thinking how much they all needed to grow up a little. As soon as she was seated her schedule appeared before her. Her classes were:

-8-9 Advanced Transfiguration with Slytherin and Hufflepuff

-9-10 Advanced Charms with all houses (not a lot of people were in this one)

-10-12 Double Potions with Slytherin

-12-1 Lunch

-1-2 Free period

-2-3 Advanced Arithmancy with Ravenclaw

After reading her schedule, she quickly ran to her first class.

Draco had woken up quite early that day despite the unwanted 2am wake-up call with Hermione. He showered, got dressed, grabbed his stuff, and made it down to the Great Hall. When he got there, he was only one out of ten Slytherins at the table. He sat down next to Blaise and started talking to him.

"Hey Blaise," mumbled Draco.

"Hey Draco," Blaise replied. "So how's it like sharing a common room with Granger?"

"We just ignore each other, and hopefully it will stay that way." Blaise just smirked and nodded. The conversation ended after that as they both started eating. When Hermione entered the Great Hall, Draco looked up. He watched her ignore her fellow Gryffindor's and sit down to eat. He didn't even realise he was staring until the bell signaling the end up breakfast rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He got up was trudged to his first class.

Draco went through the rest of the day ignoring everyone and all the lessons. He knew what the teachers were talking about anyway. After classes, he headed to the Head's dorm to lie down. That plan soon vanished when he saw what was going on in the hallway...

Hermione's day was rather uneventful. In every class they did nothing but go over what they would be doing this year, so she daydreamed through most of them. She thought about Harry and Ron and how childish they were acting. It's not her fault that she only viewed Ron as a brother; it would be too awkward. She couldn't believe that they thought she betrayed them. It made her angry, but she held in her anger. She didn't want it to overcome her again and possibly hurt someone.

As she walked back to her common room, she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. Everyone was in the Great Hall eating dinner at the moment so Hermione didn't think that she would run into anybody...she was wrong. She was walking with her head down when she suddenly bumped into someone. She staggered and looked up. A glare formed onto her face when she saw that she ran into Ron.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," Ron snarled.

"Sorry Ron," Hermione answered, not really meaning it.

"Yeah, well you should be!"

"Why are you acting so childish Ron? Look, I'm sorry that I rejected you, ok. i just don't see you like that. I only see you like a brother and friend."

"You are a tease! You acted like you liked me back! You led me on. But, whatever. I shouldn't have asked you out anyway. After all, you're just a filthy _mudblood_."

Ron's words stung and shocked Hermione. But it was soon replaced by anger as she clenched her fists. She closed her eyed to try to calm down, but when she opened them her eyes were purple. Ron, all of a sudden, started grabbing at his throat and was turning blue. She soon realised that he couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she stood still as she watched Ron helplessly trying to breathe. She was too scared to move.

In the next second, Ron took a big breath and started coughing. Hermione ran. She didn't know, however, that Draco had seen the whole thing.

­­

That night Hermione was in her room sobbing into her pillow. She could have killed him. As she got up to change into her pajamas, she noticed an owl at her window. She let it in and the owl dropped the letter at her feet and flew off.

_Miss Granger,_

_Please come to my office immediately._

_-Albus Dumbledore_

She knew that she was in trouble. Hermione slowly made her way to Dumbledore's office with a feeling of dread. When she made it to the office entrance, she said the password (Reese's Pieces) and walked up the spirialing staircase.

"Come in, Miss Granger," a quiet voice said from the inside of the office before she even knocked on the door.

" You wanted to see me, sir?" Hermione said in a timid voice. She was usually brave, but right now she felt very inadequate.

"Yes, Miss Granger. I have recently gotten news from Mr. Weasley about a quarrel you two had earlier he told me that you had pulled out your wand and cut off his air supply for a while. Is this true?"

"Yes it is, sir. But I had not pulled out my wand during our row."

"I didn't think so." Dumbledore held a very calm expression despite the situation.

"It was an accident, sir, I swear! We did have a fight and he called me a name and my anger got the best of me! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Hermione was near hysterics cause she was so scared that she would get expelled.

"I know Miss Granger. I know it was an accident. I've had Mr. Weasley's memory of that event obliviated ,and just in case someone was in the corridor I had that obliviated as well. But, I suggest that you try to control our anger better. If it is anger that dominates over all your other emotions then it could possibly be very dangerous." He had a stern look on his face now.

"Yes sir. I will try my best. And thank you so much" Dumbledore nodded his head in response and Hermione turned toward the door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Try meditating. It should be a good way to calm your anger." Hermione smiled and nodded. She made her way back to the common room feeling much better. When she finally made it back and stepped into the Head's Common Room, Draco was there waiting for her.

"What the hell is going on Granger?!" demanded Draco. Hermione froze on the spot with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" she managed out for she was suddenly nervous.

"Don't act like you don't know! Throwing me across the hall on the train? _Choking_ Weasley? Both without lifting a finger! What the hell is going on?!" yelled a very confused and frustrated Draco. They just stared at each other, silent.

Then, after a long pause, Hermione looked down and spoke in a soft, confused voice. "How do you still remember? Dumbledore obliviated the whole corridor just in case someone saw. How do you still remember?" She was looking at her feet as she said this and was more thinking out loud than actually talking to Draco.

"What? You're mumbling, Granger I can't understand you. But seriously, tell me what the hell is going on!" he waited for her to answer, but she didn't. "I'll tell Dumbledore," he threatened thinking it would make her talk.

"Dumbledore knows! He's been helping me." Hermione then looked up at him with teary eyes. She was baffled, embarrassed, and scared. What if he told someone? "But no one else can know! _You_ can't know!"

Hermione then ran up the stairs to her room leaving an even more stunned Draco behind, looking at her closed door.

_ok, so I finally updated. I hope you liked this chapter. I haven't started on the next chapter yet, but I'm going to work on it soon!_

_--Kellie_


	6. Dramtically overdramatic

I only own the plot!

and thanks for reading so far, you guys rock.

**-Draco's POV-**

I stood at the foot of the stairs staring at Granger's door for a good 5 minutes before I sat down on the couch. I looked into the flames of the fire, thinking about what Granger just said. I was confused and I hated it. What wasn't I supposed to know? And it angered me more knowing that I couldn't go to Dumbledore since he already knew. I thought for a while before I heard music come from Granger's room; It was loud and obnoxious. Granger must have thought that I would complain because the music stopped so I guess she put a silencing charm on her room.

I looked away from the fire and looked at the clock on the mantle. It read 2 am. I decided I would think more tomorrow so I went up to bed. I made a choice in my head, though. I was going to find out what was going on.

**-Hermione's POV-**

After I ran up to my room I sat on the floor for a while crying...crying for many reasons. For choking Ron, for not having my friends anymore, and even for throwing Malfoy across the train. It was so overwhelming and I was getting angry at myself. I decided to vent a little so I turned on some music. I put my ipod on shuffle and played the first song that came on. JamisonParker's _Slow Suicide_ came and I turned it up loud. I then put a silencing charm on my room because I knew Malfoy would probably come in here and complain.

_its the nightlife that gets them off_

_so desperately they wait for the excuse of love_

_we live like vampires_

_and we love like killers_

_we all die like infants_

_and we trust like mirrors_

_its the smoke and the drinks_

_and the smiles it that brings_

_its the pain and the sex_

_disguised as innocence_

I sang along with the music will all that I had. Tears were streaming down my eyes, and as I looked in the mirror I saw I looked like hell. But I didn't care. My anger for myself grew and I saw my eyes flicker with purple.

_slow suicide like it or not_

_its what we do_

_its the love of guilt that forms the habit_

_of being dramatically overdramatic_

_we live like vampires_

_and we love like killers_

_we all die like infants_

I knew I was getting too overwhelmed and I knew I had to calm down, but I couldn't. My eyes then turned totally purple. I was still staring at my reflection in the mirror when all of a sudden it started cracking. I knew when was coming next...

_and we trust like mirrors_

_its the smoke and the drinks_

_and the smiles that it brings_

_its the pain and the sex_

_disguised as innocence_

_its a desperate place for desperate people_

_to find their place before desperate heroes_

_a desperate place...so desperate..._

CRASH! My mirror had exploded with sharp pieces falling all around me. I cringed as some gashed at my cheek and arms. I was breathing heavy, trying to calm down.

_slow suicide like it or not_

_its what we do_

_slow suicide like it or not_

_its what we do_

_the songs they sing are in the key_

_of the illusion of pain and its irony_

_in the midst of lust_

_and dropping names_

_the drugs, they numb_

_and they keep us sane_

_slow suicide_

_like it or not_

There was a big piece of the mirror still hanging on the mirror trim and I looked into it seeing that my eyes had gone back to normal. My episode had passed. I looked down at the mess around my feet and sighed. I really had to start controlling my anger more; it was getting out of hand. I cleaned up the mess with a flick of my wand and went into the bathroom that was connected to mine and Malfoy's room. I got some tweezers and rubbing alcohol and got to work on getting the tiny pieces out of my skin. It hurt like hell, but I deserved it. I shouldn't have gotten so angry.

I decided tomorrow I was going to start meditation and maybe some yoga to calm myself. I wanted this to stop. But what I want to know more was why me? Why do I have this unknown power that does this to me?

After I was sure that I had gotten the pieces out of my skin, I put the rubbing alcohol on them to prevent infection. I went back into my room, turned the music off, and climbed into bed.

_its what we do_

**-Somewhere far away-**

"What do you make of it, My Lord?" asked a timid servant.

"I'm not to sure," said a malicious voice. The person belonging to this voice looked back into the cauldron with his servant where they could see Hermione coming out of the bathroom. After that the cauldron went black.

"But I do know one thing. That girl is powerful. She may not be experienced with her power, but with training she could be great despite her dirty blood. We need her on our side. Now that she's no longer friends with Potter, we could manipulate her into coming onto our side and helping us with the war," the voice said.

"A mudblood on our side, sir?"

"As crazy as it sounds, yes."

"Why do you think she of all people was chosed to weild this power?" the servent boldly asked.

"It's because she's stronger than most people. That's why she would be great on our side. And I know a way to get her too." Voldemort smiled a viscious smile and chuckled.

"Bring me Lucious Malfoy, Wormtail," he said with a firm voice.

"Yes, My Lord." Wormtail bowed and scrambled out the door.

ok, I rather enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all like it too. And I know it's short, but I felt that it was important..

Review if you like...it would be much appreciated.


	7. The Truth

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT!!

Ever since that night a week ago, Draco and Hermione had avoided each other. It was hard to when they were partnered in two of the classes they had together, but other than that, they kept to themselves.

Hermione had been doing yoga and meditation since that night and it has proved to help her greatly. It helped her stay calm and it even helped her deal with the ''No Friend" situation. She still felt lonely, but it was now bearable.

Draco, still confused with the while situation, decided to give Hermione some space before he started questioning her. He had noticed during their partnership in Potions class, that she had tiny scars on her arms and some on her cheeks and that made him even more curious. But it wasn't just curiousity; it was something else, too. Concern? The emotion was foreign to him and the word made him uncomfortable.

Draco also noticed that Hermione didn't walk around as tense as before, so he decided to start the questioning that night when she entered the common room after her rounds.

**-Draco's POV-**

11:15. Granger's rounds were to end soon and I waited in the common room patiently for her arrival. I had to take this slowly cause I didn't want to scare her like last time. I paced back and forth in front of the fire, holding my hand to my chin deep in thought. Fifteen more minutes passed and I heard the sound of the portrait opening. I stopped pacing and stood where I was, a few feet away from the entrance into the common rooms.

Granger came in looking down at her feet. She then looked up and noticed my presence.

**-Hermione's POV- **

I walked into the common room after my rounds completely exhausted. I just wanted to go to sleep for hours. I had my head down, but I looked up when I felt another presence in the common room. I saw Malfoy looking at me, as if he had been waiting for me.

" Malfoy," I said with a curt nod. I started walking past him to the staircase, but he caught my arm.

"Not so fast, Granger. I need to talk to you," he said back to me in a slightly rough voice. I looked up at him shocked. His eyes had a determination in them and he had a small glare on his face. I winced because the cuts from the mirror were still sore and he had a firm grip on my arm. He saw me wince and his grip loosened. His glare melted a little bit off of his face and turned into slight curiousity.

"Malfoy, not tonight. I'm so tired."

"Granger, it's been a week. And besides, I have a right to know. I'm kind of part of this in a way." I looked at him with defeated eyes. I guess he did have a right to know.

"Ok, sit down." He did and I started pacing in front of him. "But just so you know, Malfoy, none of this leaves this room. I know you hate me, but please don't tell anyone. I'm still not too sure that I should be telling you." Malfoy gave a small nod and leaned back on the couch. He looked at me with steely eyes and I sighed and began my story...

**-Normal POV-**

"It all started the summer after 5th year. This kid who lived on my street kicked my cat and I got mad. All of a sudden fire came out of nowhere and almost hit him..." Hermione then looked into the fire, like she was reliving the experience. "I will never forget the look on his face...pure horror. He was scared, and though he deserved it, I never felt so horrible. I informed Dumbledore immediately and he Obliviated the boy's memory along with anyone else who might have heard about it. Even Dumbledore was stumped as to what was wrong with me."

Draco just watched her as she paced back and forth in front of him. He was confused yet intrigued.

"I must have looked in every book in the library to see if I could find something to explain it to me. I finally did and apparantly when you have a certain emotion that is more powerful over all the others, it can dominate your body at times. Mine seems to be anger, which still suprises me. It doesn't happen to all witches and wizards; it's very rare. I still don't know why I have this...power. But it's been horrible and I've been doing yoga and meditation to subdue my anger."

Hermione stopped her pacing and stood in front of Draco. She looked down at him with tears in her eyes. He looked back with a neutral expression.

"But please, Malfoy, don't tell anybody. I'm still baffled on how you still have that memory of what happened between Ron and me. I don't want anyone else finding out; they could get hurt. If I can get hurt by _my own _power, imagine what will happen to other people. So please, just keep this between you and me."

Draco stared at her for a moment. He truely felt sorry for this girl. She seemed so lost, like a child. He then registered the last part. 'She's hurt herself before?' He remembered the scars he saw.

"You've hurt yourself before?" he asked, voicing his thoughts. She nodded at him and lifted up her sleeves. Many tiny scars stared back at him and his eyes grew wide. He looked up at her and took notice of the ones on her face that she tried to hide with concealer.

"I broke the mirror in my room," she said softly with a shrug.

He wasn't going to all of a sudden be her best friend, but he would keep her secret. He may hate her, but it would be low to tell her secret. Too low for him.

"I'll keep your secret, Granger. But this doesn't make us best friends, you know." She nodded at him and smiled a little.

"Thanks, Malfoy. And I am sorry about what happened on the train. I don't like when people hear me singing, let alone insult it." She looked at him darkly and he looked away, suddenly finding the fireplace very interesting.

"Sorry," he mumbled almost inaudibly. He wasn't too keen on apologizing. Hermione just looked at him for a second, then shook her head.

"Let's just forget about it. Now, I'll be going to bed because I have to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. Night, Malfoy," she smiled a little then walked away.

"Yeah, night," he replied while still looking into the fireplace. After she was gone he still looked into the fire, thinking about everything Hermione said. He then got a very disturbing thought in his head which he very much wanted out: 'She'd be very powerful for the dark side.'

ok, there it is. I'm sorry if it's short. I'm hitting writer's block again...

reviews would be nice...


End file.
